Love's Mess
by Lovatic4evz
Summary: Not a one-shot, Carter/Brooke eventual Carter/Rosie WARNING femslash - don't like, don't read. Rated T just in case!
1. Give Your Heart A BreaK

**a/n warning femslash – don't like, don't read!**

Carter looked around, her eyes wandered over the lake. She was thinking, thinking about her mother, the person who tore the whole family apart when she left.

Carter's shoulders sagged as she choked back tears threatening to fall. She hadn't cried about this since the day that her mother left and moved all the way to England. She hadn't cried about it, hadn't talked about it, and hadn't even thought about it. But it was all coming crashing down on her now, two hours before Rosie flight was meant to arrive, when she finally got some alone time.

Carter sighed hearing footsteps, she quickly wiped her tears assuming her dad was back from his small shopping trip for groceries (which he only bothered to do because Rosie was visiting). She leaned in to the hand that was placed lightly on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked,

Carter jumped, that was definitely not her dad. She stood up quickly, effectively knocking over the questioner in the process.

Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked

"Donny sent me over for bait" said Brooke accepting a hand from Carter to stand "So what's wrong, I've never seen you so…sad I guess"

"Sad, more like vulnerable…" Carter mumbled before realizing she was admitting to have weakness and inputting "Nothing's wrong Brooke"

Brooke looked at her, she sighed.

"Look, I'm not the person I am when I'm with Chelsea…you can talk to me"

"Oh really? So who are you and why should I trust you anymore than I do Chelsea?"

"It's just…I care about…she's my friend…"

"and obviously I'm not, so stop acting and let's get that bait you're here for" Carter spat out, frustrated as she moved toward the bait shack.

Brooke stood in the entrance as Carter fished around for the bait, knowing exactly what and how much Donny wanted.

"Carter" Brooke said as Carter held out the package of bait

"Take it and go... I'm busy" Carter said, pushing the bait closer to Brooke

"There's no one here" Brooke stated looking around

"Rosie's coming back to visit" Carter said, giving up on handing Brooke the package and dropping it on the counter.

"Oh, well I guess there's no chance for me then" Brooke said grasping the package getting ready to leave

"What do you mean?" Carter asked

"Nothing," Brooke stated turning to walk to her car

Carter grasped hold of Brooke's elbow across the counter. With a firm grasp on Brooke she opened the small door and walked to the other side.

Brooke turned around to face Carter "What do you want"

"Tell Chelsea that when Rosie is here, if she even tries to talk to her I will find her" Carter said with an angry glint in her eyes. "If you guys try anything…"

Carter now had a grasp on both Brooke's elbows, she edged closer to Brooke; she didn't want anything to ruin this visit.

"What makes you think we care?" asked Brooke

"I hope you do"

"Why are you threatening me? Why can't we just be friends?" Brooke asked

Carter dropped Brooke's hand "Don't you know, don't you get it at all Brooke? You and Chelsea have made my life hell. Think about that before you ask why we can't be friends, it's because YOU don't want to and that's why you treat me like a piece of _trash_ normally."

Brooke's head dropped "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? Oh, cause that helps so much" Carter said getting really frustrated

"Carter…" Brooke started before looking up and going shoving past Carter to the counter. She placed the bait down before turning around to face Carter, whose eyes never left her.

"Carter, before I do this you need to know I never meant to hurt you. I've known you since I was a kid, but then I met Chelsea, and I tried to become…"

"…Popular, you are…" Carter put in

"Yes, but also someone I was not, because I tried to hide behind a façade of hating you but really…"

And then her lips where on Carter's and it only took Carter a few seconds to respond. Her soft lips molded against Carter's, the sensation slow and sweet.

Suddenly her hands were in Carter's hair and Carter's grasping her waist. They slowly broke apart.

"Do you like me?" Brooke asked hopefully

"You haven't given me much to work with" Carter said looking down

"I can work with that," Brooke leaned up to kiss Carter's cheek, "Don't think badly of me, but Chelsea is just another crush…"

"…and would hate you if she found you were...lesbian I guess. I'm in the same position, I really like someone else, but I'd have to be someone else to get them" Carter sighed.

She tossed the door back open and grabbed a stool, sitting down in the process. She took Brooke's waist and guided her to her lap.

"So we're equal, you don't expect me to be anything?" Brooke asked

"I just really need someone to…"

"So we're just using each other?" Brooke asked smiling a little "Don't worry, there is an attraction, there always will be, but with Chelsea…"

"…it's different" Carter finished off for her

"Yeah" Brooke agreed

"Besides, we're not using each other, we're helping each other!" Carter said grinning

There was a gentle silence while Carter played with the hem of Brooke's shirt while Brooke twisted a piece of Carter's hair around her finger.

"I feel like I'm dreaming" Brooke said

"This is too weird to be a dream!" laughed Carter

The silence grew before the distant roar of her dad's car snapped Carter out of her thoughts long enough to ask, "Hey, do you want to come and pick up Rosie with us?" softly into Brooke's ear.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in ages and I really want to get off on the right foot with her this time…apologize about the whole Chelsea mess and all…" Brooke said

"Don't worry about it" Carter smiled, getting off the stool with Brooke, before waving to her dad as he drove in.


	2. Until You're Mine

Major Mason watched as he turned into the driveway. Carter was smiling and waving at him, her hand securely locked in that of her companion. Taking a closer look he realized her companion was one of the two girls that are always bugging her. Why was this girl here, and why did Carter look so happy?

He brushed of the negative thoughts thinking that there was only one reason Carter could be so happy, Rosie was coming home! Of course! Now why was he worrying in the first place? He wouldn't let anyone hurt Carter, ever.

"Hey dad!" smiled Carter as he parked the car in front of the house.

"Hey pal! Are you excited?" he asked, knowing the answer of course. Since it's only the two of them in the house they'd learnt to read each other and Carter was un-doubtably excited right now.

"Yup, I'm ready for Rosie to finally come back!" said Carter. She hadn't seen Rosie since the brief training meeting they had together as agents of the PPP. The PPP hadn't given the partners an assignment yet, understanding the difficulty of the position Princess Rosalinda was in.

"Hey Mr. Mason, I'm Brooke" said the girl besides Carter

"Hey, aren't you always picking on Carter? What are you doing here?" Major Mason asked

"Dad, she's fine okay, she's coming with us to pick up Rosie and if you have a problem with her you're going to have to deal with it because you're going to see her around a lot more often" Carter stated a little forcefully.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking between the two of them

In answer, Carter turned around and kissed Brooke right on the spot.

Rosie watched as the sky ceased to be the only thing she could see. She saw land and a small private airstrip, with a tiny structure of a signaling tower with two cars parked beside it. She was excited to finally come back to this place, a home that she would never forget. But most of all she was excited to see Carter again.

Rosie got ready and cleaned up. This break was hard-earned and long deserved. She could be herself here without the danger of putting a whole country at risk of doing something that would offend various important people and countries at large.

She smiled as the sun hit her face and gleamed in her eyes, as she stepped out of her private jet and down the steps.

For a brief moment she saw a figure whiz towards her, skid to a stop in front of her, and then quickly nod its head in a bow before capturing her in a bone-crushing hug that she returned almost immediately, dropping her bags as a result.

"Carter!" she breathed softly

"God, Rosie I missed you" sighed Carter

The stood there in a tight embrace for a few seconds before Major Mason caught up with Carter and reached for Rosie's bags. He laughed at the amount of luggage Rosie had brought for such a short stay, effectively breaking Carter and Rosie apart.

By that time Brooke had made her way over to them. Rosie smiled at her, not giving her a second thought.

"Hello Brooke…it's nice to see you again!" beamed Rosie. She knew Carter must have her reasons for bringing her along when number one, she tormented Carter, and number two, this visit was meant to be more personal. A between them, best friend kind of visit. There must be something really important happening with Brooke. In time Carter would tell her, if anything, she was sure of that.

"Nice to see you too Rosie!" Brooke smiled as she was pulled into a short hug with Rosie, "I'm hoping you can forgive me for…"

"…everything's forgiven Brooke, people make mistakes…that's life" Rosie smiled at Brooke as Carter placed a kiss on Rosie's cheek.

Brooke looked over at Carter when Carter did that, a reaction so fast and an un-readable emotion drawn across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Carter said grasping Brooke's hand in her own, not noticing that quick look.


	3. One And The Same

Rosie looked between them. Not exactly comfortable at least not the comfortable she felt around Carter.

Rosie trusted Carter completely, she told her everything, didn't care when Carter and her went all touchy feely and even put up with Carter's attempts to imitate the accents of her guards, of which most were from Costa Luna. Often Carter scoffed, earning her a light smack on her arm, at how well these 'guards' were doing their jobs.

She had asked Rosie to consider not joining the PPP, and instead letting Carter be her personal guard. But like Carter, Rosie wanted to make a difference in a global sense. Rosie thought she had chosen the right path, either way she would be close to Carter, her first real friend.

Before the official start to their training and introduction to the PPP, Carter had attended balls, weddings, and various other important events for Rosie. She had been there, dressed in the uniform of the Royal Guard modified by Mr. Elegante himself, to her measurements and figure. Her cover important, yet the position with the most access to the young queen. While the metal that hung on the belts of the Royal Guard was just for show, Carter sure knew how to use the saber tucked into its holder, and the knife slid up her sleeve.

She had hung on to Rosie the night before she had to leave, willing herself not to shed a tear. She held Rosie in her arms, the both of them locked tight in an embrace, not thinking, not sleeping, not dreaming, not talking, just believing. They lay on Rosie's bed staring up at her high ceiling with a chandelier hanging down from it. It sparkled against the faint glow of the moon that was blowing through the windows that were thrown open, ruffling the closed curtains.

But things had changed, and Rosie could sense it. After that night Carter grew distant, and Rosie grew weary. The stress added up in the form of paperwork on her desk, appointments to take in account, people to listen to, and things to address to her people. With every passing moment their connection and communication tore a little bit more, tearing into Rosie's heart in the process. Yet with every passing second, the only place Rosie wanted to be was in Carter's arms, by Carter's side, in Carter's cozy house, and anywhere that included the warmth and belonging that Carter radiated.

"You okay Rosie?" Major Mason asked

Somehow, Rosie had ended up sitting in front with Major Mason, whilst Carter and Brooke snuggled up in the back, holding hands, talking and laughing.

"Yes Major Mason, I am fine, thank you for your concern" Rosie smiled lightly at him. Being a queen really rubbed off on her at times, whilst being with Carter and Major Mason was really the only thing that let her loosen up and loose her formal air. Over the time that she would stay with them she would finally relax and enjoy.

"What did I tell you about calling me Major Mason?" asked Major Mason, grinning over at Rosie

"Sorry _dad_!" replied Rosie grinning back, her face lighted up, and the second real smile in a while lighting up her face. A while ago she had started to call Major Mason 'dad'. It had seemed appropriate, he cared for her and would protect her as much and more than any normal dad would. But then again, who out of anyone in this car was normal?

Oh right, Rosie thought, Brooke. She turned around and flashed Carter a smile catching her attention in the process.

"What are we doing today?" Rosie asked

"What would you like to do your majesty?" Carter asked smirking, before bowing as best she could in the semi-cramped space.

Rosie reached behind and smacked Carter's head lightly "none of that here otherwise I'll order the international authorities to behead you without question" she smirked back

"I'm sorry my lady, it will not happen again" Carter smiled softly, as she reached up to gently grab Rosie's hand in hers. She leaned through the middle of the two front seats playing with Rosie's fingers as she just sat there and smiled at Rosie.

"Thank you" Carter said finally breaking the silence

"For what?" asked Rosie

"For everything" Cater truthfully replied, lowering her head

"But what did you mean that time?" Rosie urged Carter into being more specific. She knew Carter wasn't a feelings talker, but it was good for her to vent at times, and Rosie suspected she only ever vented when Rosie was around.

But Carter was silent, thinking as the car rounded the last bed and pulled up at the Mason's house.

Carter reached across Brooke to push the door open for Brooke, but ran out and opened the door for Rosie, offering her hand to help her down. Brooke glared across at Rosie, Rosie didn't know what her problem was, seeing that Carter had performed this very act millions of times.

Carter pulled Rosie's wrist, urging her to follow her to the porch. Brooke had already gone in, her claim of being thirsty flying over the two besties' thoughts like it wasn't there.

Carter stopped as she reached the small rug, she turned and faced Rosie, taking both Rosie's hands in her own. They stared for two seconds, before pulling each other into a bone-crushing hug, painting huge smiles on the other's face.

"Thank you for being here I guess…you'll always be my best friend, don't forget that" Carter whispered softly into Rosie's ear.

"I never could, even if I was held at gunpoint" Rosie breathed back. Carter's muscled seized up, her jaw clenched, her eyes, shut tight into a thin line, while her forehead creased. She drew Rosie in even closer, her lips by Rosie's ear.

"You're never going to be held at gunpoint, I'll make sure of that" Carter said fiercely

"I'm sure you will Carter, just like you made sure I could burp!"

Carter and Rosie laughed as they drew away from their embrace. The moment was magical. The cool gleam of light escaped from behind the trees and above the lake. The whole world ceased to exist in their thoughts as they leaned in and their lips brushed. It went no further, they were just friends. Carter moved her lips to the edge of Rosie's like she was going to kiss her cheek.

Just as she leaned in to breathe in Rosie's flowery, watery, scent; someone shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

They sprang apart turning to face the disruption. Brooke was standing in the doorway holding a plastic cup full of soda. She was glaring at the two of them.

"Would you care to explain?" she asked, steaming mad as she turned slightly to face Carter.

"Explain what?" Carter asked, her head still in the clouds

"Why you were KISSING her" Brooke spat

"It's not like that…" Carter started "That didn't mean anything, we've always kissed" Carter said turning to Rosie

"Oh, so it's just something you two best friends just happen to do?" Brooke asked, "Well as your girlfriend I ask you to stop it while you're dating me"

Rosie almost choked on the air, her mind running on over-drive as her thoughts ran through her head at lightning speed. It didn't mean anything to Carter? To Rosie those small shared kisses were the whole representation of their relationship. But then again the statement was meant for Brooke, Carter's girlfriend probably meant it in a romantic way. Yeah it was a bit romantic, and Rosie did love Carter, but only in a best friend way, she told herself.

The first time they had kissed was before Rosie headed back to Costa Luna for the first time. Carter had assured Rosie after she kissed Carter on impulse, that many best friends shared forbidden kisses like those. Ever since then, it had become their little secret, their innocent actions.

WAIT, did Brooke say girlfriend? Rosie thought, as her mind snapped back into the present. Carter, Brooke, no way…Carter wouldn't keep something like that from her. Rosie's eyes sought out Carter's, her expression asking the question for her.

"We got together a few hours before you flight came in…" Carter explained

Only a few hours, wow Brooke was over-protective, but Rosie would be that same if she finally found someone like Carter for herself.

"So you're not disgusted, mad, no reaction?" Carter asked, backing away from Rosie waiting for the explosion

"Why would I be disgusted Carter" asked Rosie," I am simply surprised"

"Disgusted that I'm dating a girl!" Carter said testing Rosie as if she was kidding

"No, of course not. Is there something wrong with it? You have to understand Carter, you don't love a gender, you love a heart, a soul, a truth" Rosie said looking on into Carter's eyes, mystery reflected there, Carter's childhood, her mother, all of what defined her grief "at least that's what my father used to tell me when I asked where my prince was like in the fairy tales. And I know that I believe him"

Carter wrapped Rosie in a tight hug again "Thanks Rosie!" Carter said

Brooke ruined the moment by placing her hand on the small of Carter's back.

Then everything came rushing to Rosie. All those gentle kisses replayed over in Rosie's mind, all those hugs, and all her tears, all their shared dances at balls, and the feeling of Carter's strong shoulder under her head as she slept. Everything poured back and shut into place.

"Carter, you need to know one thing" Rosie said as she pulled away and stared Carter in the eyes

"Tell me anything" Carter answered almost immediately

"I will always love you" Rosie said leaning in and capturing Carters lips with her own. Quickly she drew away whispering "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize, especially when you've found someone else now"

And with that she walked away, her hair blowing back in the slight wind, as she walked through the doorway towards her room.

Silence enveloped Carter and Brooke.


	4. For The Love Of A Daughter

_Silence enveloped Carter and Brooke._

Brooke looked at Carter, her blinking slowly trying to contain her tears in watery eyes. She sighed softly.

"She's the one, isn't she? The one you said you couldn't get" Brooke whispered

Carter nodded, her head tilting down staring at the shadows on the ground. "I never thought… I mean… Brooke look," Carter started, she glanced up into Brooke's eyes "She might like me, but it's not love"

"How do you know Carter? How can you tell the difference, when you can't even tell it about me?" Brooke started rambling "How…"

"What? What do you mean? How can I, what…?" Carter interrupted

Carter was cut short by Joe Mason's panting figure running through the doorway.

"Carter…. huff, Carter your…" Major Mason started

"Dad, calm dow…" Carter interrupted before her eyes glossed over and she grabbed Major mason by the shoulders almost shaking him "is it Rosie? Is she going to be fine? What's happening? Do you have to leave? Can i…"

"Carter you need to calm down" Major Mason chuckled "I was just going to tell you - and don't freak out on me when I do – your uncl..." Major mason stopped and corrected himself "Jack is coming by to see how we're doing. I was going to tell you could just leave and I'd deal with him but…" he nodded at a car rounding the bend and skidding to a stop.

A man in a blue pinstriped, slim-fit suit stepped out of the blue and silver sports car. He pulled out a briefcase with him like it was a habit, but took a second to put it back realizing his mistake.

Rosie came tearing out of her room, frantically looking around, she ran to Carter and hung on to Carter's arm.

"Don't worry Rosie, it's just Carter's uncle, Jack" Major Mason assured Rosie

"He's not my uncle!," the words burned in Carter's throat and came out in a low growl, her built up anger was pouring out with the knives she was throwing at the businessman with her eyes.

Brooke was stunned, too stunned to look at Carter questioningly, and to stunned to react. The man in the suit could not be Carter's uncle. He was one of the richest people in Louisiana. With a couple of mansions each 7 acres of land, quite few malls spread across the US and apparently a lot more in England, the millionaire was always the 'talk' when he came back to town.

No one but the Masons knew why he even came back to this small place. He was charming, but his standards of politeness were not common here. He was witty doing business, but was not very good with people in general.

"Why could you not have told me about this 'visit' earlier?" growled Carter under her breath.

"Well, _she_ just called, not bothering to do it in advance… and she says she has another surprise for us" Major Mason said obviously referring to Carter's mother, rooted to his spot.

Rosie absentmindedly rubbed Carter's arm, calming her steaming friend down.

"Well hello Masons!" said Jack rambling off on how good it was to be back in the US. With a "well aren't we going to go in, it's awfully hot out here" he shrugged past Major Mason and walked into the house.

Major Mason walked behind him, worrying he would find a PPP gadget lying around as Major Mason had just recently come back from a mission and had yet to organize his stuff.

Brooke reached for Carter's hand and Carter and Rosie linked their other hands as they walked into the living room.

Jack had already made himself comfortable, taking up the whole couch, leaving an armchair and a slightly smaller couch. Major Mason shrugged and sat down on one end of the couch, Brooke followed suit dropping her body lazily on the other end. Carter was about to sit down on the armchair, but with one look at Rosie, she pulled Rosie onto the seat whilst taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

Jack had absentmindedly started typing on his phone, ignoring the awkward silence.

When Major Mason cleared his throat with a huff, Jack finally lowered his phone and looked straight at Carter.

"You have grown, niece" he said opening his jacket to slip his phone inside.

"I'm not your niece" was Carter's only reply

"And of course she has grown! Especially seeing you guys don't tend to make an effort to drop by more often" Major mason added

Brooke had perked up, she had no idea what kind of family feud was going on.

"I have news Carter" he said without bothering to acknowledge the impatient look on Carter's face. "but I would prefer to talk to the Masons alone, if you would please." He said directing the last statement at Rosie and Brooke.

Carter stood up immediately "Rosie is more my family than you ever were"

Carter's dad looked up at her to see if she was comment on the person that she had apparently forgotten. He sighed, "and this is Brooke, Carter's girlfriend"

"I'm sorry… did you say girlfriend?" Jack said, suddenly paying very close attention. "Like a romantic relationship?"

"Why do you want to know?" Carter asked, taking a defensive step back into a now standing Rosie, who carefully took Carter into her arms.

"Mason. I would have thought more of you" said Jack now also standing looking straight at Carter's dad "I would have thought you would have stopped this… this, _experiment_ before it became serious. Her mom won't stand for this kind of behavior"

"Well she's not much of a parent now is she then? Parents are meant to love their kids unconditionally" Rosie said stepping out from behind Carter.

"Oh, so now she's a player too!" Jack spit out as he looked Rosie up and down once. "What kind of person have you let her turn herself into Mason?"

"Wait, Mom is homophobic?" Carter said trying to process what was going on

"She is not a player! Especially not with me! Do you know how Cos… PEOPLE would react if they found out she was cheating with me, on me!" Rosie spat out at Jack, almost as angry as he was. As her expression softened she whispered "She's too nice to even think about it."

"What is so important about you? You know what!? I want you to get out of this fight. You have absolutely NO legal say in this whatsoever!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH 'LEGAL' SAY I HAVE IN THIS!" Rosie screamed

"And I would prefer it remain that way Rosalinda, please" Major Mason said grabbing hold of Rosie's hand before things spiraled more out of control.

"I did not sign up for this!" Brooke told Carter

"Carter, your mother is dying and I came to sort out the will. Hear me out and we won't make contact ever again" Jack said ignoring Brooke

Carter's eyes widened and Rosie quickly slipped a hand around Carter's waist, supporting her as Carter lost all control of her body.

"Are you going to break down? Ok, you know what. I have no clue about anything going on here and your mom dying? I cannot deal with THIS! I'm not even a proper girlfriend yet!"


End file.
